ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kill The Beast!
The Villains are trying to hunt down the Beast and his vehicle servants. She-Ra: Show me the beast! (shows the Beast in the mirror) Crowd: (cowering and screaming in fear) Zebedee: That's him, that's him! Wicked Witch of the West: Is he dangerous? She-Ra: He'd never hurt anyone, no. Even though he looks dangerous and frightful, he is really gentle and kind. He is misunderstood as he is my friend. He is friendly. Gaston: (grabbing the mirror) This is sorcery! Look at this beast! Look at his fangs! His claws! Belle: NO! Deep somewhere in his soul is a prince. Gaston: The monster has her under his spell! If I hadn't known better, I say you have feelings for this monster, Adora Belle. He's a villain! She-Ra: He's not a monster or a villain, Gaston! YOU ARE! Gaston: She's as crazy as the old man! She says this creature is her friend, but I've hunted wild beasts, and I'll see what they can do! I heard the effects of dark magic, but I never before seen it with my own eyes! This is a threat to our very existence! The Beast will make off with your children! Crowd: (gasping) Gaston: He'll come after them at night! She-Ra: No! Gaston: We cannot rest and we're not safe until his head is mounted on my wall! This creature will curse us all if we don't stop him! FORGET THE OLD MAN, WELL, I SAY WE KILL THE BEAST! Crowd: (cheering) Decepticon 1: (sung) We're not safe until he's dead Decepticon 2: (sung) He's been stalking us at night Female Dalek: (sung) Sent to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite Megatron: (sung) He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wonder free! Gaston: (sung) So, it's time to take some action, boys! It's time to follow me!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Through a mist, through a wood, through the darkness and the shadows, it's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride. Say a prayer that we're there at the drawbridge of the castle and there's something truely terrible inside! It's a beast, he's got fangs, razor sharp ones, massive paws, killer claws for the feast! Hear him roar, see him foam, but we're not coming home 'til he's dead! GOOD AND DEAD! KILL THE BEAST! She-Ra: No! I won't let you do this! You won't get away with this, Gaston!!! Gaston: You're not with us, you're against us, so try and stop us. Bring the old man! Imprison him and his daughter inside. Zebedee: Get your hands off me! Gaston: WE can't have you running to warn the creature! She-Ra: Let us out! Gaston: We'll rid the village of this beast! Who's with me? Megatron: I am! Wicked Witch of the West: I am! Queen Beryl: I am! Eviltown Townspeople: (sung) Light your torch! Mount your horse! Gaston: (sung) Screw your courage through the sticking place! Eviltown Townspeople: (sung) We're counting on Gaston to lead the way! Women: (sung) Through a mist, through a wood, where within a haunted castle, something's lurking that you won't see every day! Eviltown Townspeople: (sung) It's a beast, one as tall as a mountain! We will rest when he's good and deceased! Sally forth! Tally ho! Grab your sword, grab your bow! Praise the Lord and here we go! Gaston: We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head! Chop down a tree, and make sure it is big enough to ram the Beast's castle's door! LET'S GO! KILL HIM AND CHOP HIS HEAD OFF! Eviltown Townspeople: (sung) He is bad, he's not good! He is just an evil monster that you cannot see in every month of May! Gaston: (sung) Call it war, call it threat! You can bet they all will follow for in times like this, they'll do just as I say! Vrak: (sung) There's a beast running wild, there's no question, but I fear the wrong monster's released... Eviltown Townspeople: (sung) Pack your shields, pack your sticks, pack your spears, pack your tricks, pack your axes and your picks! Kill the beast! (chop down a tree and carry it to ram the door of the castle) She-Ra: I have to warn the beast. This is all my fault. Oh, papa, what are we going to do? Zebedee: Now, now. I'm sure we'll think of something... Brave Little Toaster: Woah! (sees a left-behind destroyer machine, which would later free She-Ra and Zebedee) Eviltown Townspeople: (sung) We don't like what we don't understand! In fact, it scares us, and this monster is mysterious at least! Bring your guns, bring your knives, save your children and your wives! We'll save the village and our lives! We'll kill the beast! Dusty Crophopper: I knew it, I knew it. It was foolish to get our hopes up. Lightning McQueen: Maybe it would have been better if she'd never come at all. Could it be? Rochelle: Is it she? Lightning McQueen: (after seeing the mob of evil-doers) Sacre bleu! Invaders! Dusty Crophopper: Encroachers! Rochelle: And they have the mirror! Dusty Crophopper: Warn the master! If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them! Who's with me? (sees that the others have ditched him) Aggh! Gaston: Take whatever booty you can find, but remember, THE BEAST IS MINE!!! Vehicle Servants: (sung) Hearts ablaze, banners high, we go marching into battle unafraid although the danger just increased! Eviltown Townspeople: (sung) Raise the flag, sing the song! Here we go, we're 50 strong, and 50 Frenchmen can't be wrong! WE'LL KILL THE BEAST! Rochelle; Pardon me, master. Beast: Leave me in peace. Rochelle: But, sir! the castle is under attack! Eviltown Townspeople: (sung, repeated) Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast! Lumiere McQueen-Crophopper: This isn't working! Sally: Oh, Lumiere, we must do something! Lumiere McQueen-Crophopper: Wait! I know! Eviltown Townspeople: (sung, repeated) KIll the Beast!! Kill the Beast!! Rochelle: What should we do, master? Beast: It does'nt matter now. Just let them come. Eviltown Townspeople: (sung, repeated) Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast! (door opens) (end of song) Category:Kill the Beast! Category:Songs Category:Villain songs